Liam Arnason
Liam Arnason is a cat half-breed and the oldest child of Treepelt and Vox Arnason. Appearance Liam is a more diluted half-breed than his mother, since his father is human, so he does not possess all of the features that a stronger half-breed would have. He is lanky and taller than average, somewhat like his father. His fair skin is tanned from being outside and away from his home so much, and his hair and fur are mottled orange and brown. His ears are smaller and rounder than Tree's, and his tail thinner and shorter. His nose is ordinary rather than that of a cat's, as are his eyes, unless he is possessed. Liam's hands and feet actually do seem to be more paw-like than Tree's, however, and his claws are short, sharp and blunt. Despite his height, he tends to slouch a little when he stands, and he has an air of indifferent irritation. Personality Liam has a very flighty, moody temperament, and manages to clash and find fault with every single person he meets except for his sister. He is highly protective, although he tries not to act like it. If he could have it his way, he would avoid talking to people altogether. He is also very suspicious and distrustful, even with people he knows well. His MBTI type is ISTJ and his alignment is True Neutral. Abilities Liam bears a pair of long knives, which he uses to throw, and also uses them in close combat, in which he holds both of them in a reverse grip. He also has limited experience with a bow and extensive knowledge of close combat, albeit rather unskilled. ] From the time the Warden possessed him, he manifested a magical affinity towards shadow manipulation. Nala has reluctantly guided him along the path of mastering this ability, although she constantly warns him about the potential darkness that this could lead him to. He often disregards her warnings, ending in disastrous results. History Treepelt became pregnant with Liam about a year after the final events of the rebellion's involvement in Ragnarok, and he was born before the end thereof. He spent his young life trapped underground in the catacombs of the dungeon, and he often felt resentment towards his temporary home. But he often saw a strange, white-faced, ghostly figure around their family and quickly grew used to her presence, not having a clue who she was or what her history was like, especially concerning his parents. When Ragnarok finally ended, the Warden disappeared, and the Arnasons moved to the Wilder South to escape half-breed hostility. A few years after the move, his younger sister was born. Upon discovering that she culd not hear, he was very supportive of his sister and intuitive to her needs as she learned to speak with her hands. It wasn't until Liam was twelve that he saw the Warden again. Pleased at her appearance, he pressed her for details of who she was, and Nala slowly and reluctantly fed him information about her past, although masking her involvement and torture of the rebels. One day, while he was wandering by himself in the town that they lived in, he was confronted by two bullies. Through them, he learned that they were sons of Central merchants that had began to move farther south, and that the rest of High Central would soon be on its way. Furious and scared, Liam tried to escape, but the boys held him and were ready to beat him when the Warden arrived. She flooded into him and manifested her astral form to the bullies, who ran away in fear. Liam and Nala grew even closer from that day on and spent almost every day in each other's company. The more he discovered about Nalaagura, however, the more suspicious he became of how her story aligned with his parents', and the vague characters in her stories began to resemble people he knew that were friends of his parents. It wasn't until she admitted, pressured by Liam's intense curiosity, that she had indeed killed someone in the past by stabbing them through the heart. He had seen the scar on Vox's chest and realized that Nala had actually killed his father. He raced home quickly, pained by this sudden knowledge and hoping that it wasn't true. He confronted his parents about what he had learned, and to his shock, they confirmed the story, and Treepelt finally admitted that it was she who had been the instrument through which Nala had killed Vox. Angry and distraught, Liam ran away into the woods to cope with the new knowledge. The Warden tried to comfort him and initially he pushed her away, but then he listened to what she had to say. Nala apologized and explained how she had changed and grown to care for and protect the rebels, and how she had gained the Arnasons' trust. Liam allowed her to display her feelings and memories, good and bad equally, and came to understand her better than he had before. Kendra suddenly runs up to them and scolds Liam for running away. She had seen what had happened and understood their words through Nala, and she followed him. Liam explains that he's already made his peace with Nala, but then he hears a ruckus in the distance. Nala cries out in alarm that their village is being attacked, and the siblings rush back to see what's going on, but the demon then tells them to stop, saying that she hears their parents telling Nala to tell their kids to run. Liam struggles for a moment, wondering if he should trust the demon that once killed his father and possessed his mother, but in the end he decides to run with Kendra and Nala away from the village, trusting their parents to be safe. While they escape, however, they are confronted by a group of the same merchants from before, and Liam suddenly recognizes the bullies that nearly hurt him before. They do not recognize him, however, and they prepare to attack the two children. Nala violently urges Liam to let her possess him, but he just as vehemently rejects the idea and ends up becoming wounded, the two barely escaping with their lives. She refrains from chastising him but keeps them moving, despite his extreme stubbornness and desire to return and help. The two were on the run for almost a year. Family ]Liam's family consists of his parents, Vox and Treepelt Arnason, and his younger sister, Kendra. He considers the Warden to be a part of their family, despite his consistently exasperated attitude towards her. He allows her to possess him when he turns sixteen. His sister is deaf, and she and her brother communicate through sign language well, even better than she and her parents do. Role in the Rebellion EU Liam is born after the events of the rebellion and Ragnarok; therefore all of his storyline is classified as extended universe. While away from home, the two siblings were approached by the Warden's older brother, Zsilelac the Guardian. His body was badly wounded and he pleaded for aid from his sister. Their brother Kelzsam P'aeil the Praetor had visited Nala earlier and had taunted her with the deaths of Kiaama and Igl and told her that he would soon kill off their entire family to absorb their essences. He had already managed to kill A'stha Sha-dello the Centurion and Ogn-oloth Chu the Baroness, who had been protecting the Guardian from Kelzsam and allowed him to escape. Nala assured him they would find a safe place to stay. Liam, however, was more suspicious, and his attitude continued until Zsil confronted him and kindly explained why he was there, comparing the love of his sister to that of Liam's for Kendra. Understanding and a bit embarrassed, Liam finally trusted the Guardian around him and his sister, and they continue ued onward until they found a safe haven within the cave of a tree root system. The next day, they set out to the nearest city to gather supplies, and Liam became disgruntled once more with the sudden arrangement of the Guardian living within his sister. But it was Kendra's choice to make, and they entered the city without incident. Nala suddenly sensed a few young minds that she recognized, and the two pairs of siblings discovered the Felman children, lost in the city after Sven's dragon crash-landed and broke its wing. Nalaagura reluctantly promised to help the children home, but she was afraid of the Praetor catching up to them and hurting the five-strong company that she and her brother were now shepherding. Thankfully, the group ran into Seasick and a few of her children who happened to be traveling near them, and Nala easily persuaded Seasick into taking the three children and the wounded dragon home. Relationships [[Treepelt|'Treepelt']]' ' Liam's personality grates against his mother often, and this often emerges in short, but heated fights. But for as much conflict as the two generate, they love each other just as fiercely. Tree is quite protective of both Liam and Kendra, something Liam resents and rebels against. [[Vox Arnason|'Vox']] Vox's contact with his son has been extremely limited. Vox left for Central with Dario when Liam was thirteen, and didn't come back until ten years later. [[The Warden|'The']]' Warden' Liam has a very deep emotional bond with Nalaagura, even if it doesn't seem like it on the outside. He ]enjoys verbally sparring with the demon and also appreciates her willingness to have heartfelt conversations with him, without being too soft. He is familiar with her presence, she having lived near and protected the Arnasons for all of his childhood, but being naturally suspicious, he wouldn't let her into his mind until he was fourteen. The two have a relationship that is somewhat of a fusion of best friends and caretaker and ward, and they quip and chat very casually. Liam is often Nala's mortal channel if she wishes to remain incognito among mortals, and although he isn't entirely aware of it, she protects his mind solidly and fiercely from outside threats all the way through his young adulthood. Their combined minds during a fight are unmatched in cooperation. As they grow older, Liam grows more and more codependent on the Warden's companionship. The demon usually keeps watch over the old remains of Perch Hall and the Grounded Dungeon, and Liam often joins her, the two spending days together hardly uttering a word as they are mentally connected the entire time. The Warden has adopted Liam as somewhat of her ward, her own family, even. He is extremely touchy about the relationship, and denies his reliance on her. ] Kendra The Guardian Verdandi Category:Characters Category:Liam Arnason Category:The Rebellion Category:Half-Breeds